Kasou Dystopia
Kasou Dystopia (仮想ディストピア, Virtual Dystopia) is a song by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on April 10, 2013 as the second track from the album 5th Dimension. The song was used as the theme song for Fuji TV morning news program Mezamashi Douyobi from April through September 2013.Tokyohive -Momoiro Clover Z to provide theme song for 'Mezamashi Doyoubi' Details The song is considered unique because there is a divided part of the chorus. The singing is divided into two parts that were sung by Kanako and the rest of 4 members simultaneously.Natalie Power Push - 5th Dimension The songwriter Natsumi Tadano described that when she creates the lyrics she thinks of a movie where the world is at its devastating end, as suggested by the song's title.The Interviews - Natsumi Tadano The song debuted in Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: 5TH DIMENSION tour along with the rest of the song from the album. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Hoshi ga hitotsu koware chimatta Sonnna kotoni dare ga shita nda Hito no shi waza son'na no iyada Disutopia ni wa shitakunai Kaze ga fui teru dake to dare kaga sakende ita Tasuuketsu de anshin, tte shinwa wa owatta yo Doriimin doriimin Zero kara no gendooryoku sa seimei chooryuu Hitori hitori kokoda yotte Ten to ten no sen wo chizu ni suru nda Gareki no naka kara mashin o tsukutta Kimi no soba e massugu ni tabi suru Kokoro "Omoi: wa tsutawaru, subarashii soochi Hanarete ite mo itsumo mikata ni nareru Hikare hikare kimi no iru basho (Ishindenshinna yokan GPS) Enjin utawa serukara tsurete itte yo (Kitto onnaji basho de aeru ne) Iwakan ya itami wa dappi no taimingu kamo Keisan yori honnou wa shoojiki damasenai Resukyuu resukyuu sairen natta Resu kurete ureshikatta Keshite hitori kiri janai tte Kizu no fuka-sa yori minishimirudeshou Hitotsubu no ase ga kirameite ochiru Tafu de furii damuna kooya de ikinuku mono yo Sabaku no soko kara hiroi ageta no wa Mukashi dare kaga ai wo chikatta ringu Hikare hikare tamashii no chaachi (Kimi wa donna hito motto shiritai) Shinjiru mono dake wa iroasenai (Kyookai-sen tonda kanata de aitai) Hitotsu hitotsu taisetsu na haato Horisagete itte mo tsukinaideshou Hitori hitori kibou no shita wo Horisagete ittara tsunagatteta Oashisu datta Hikare hikare kimi no iru basho (Ishindenshinna yokan GPS) Enjin utawa serukara tsurete itte yo (Kitto onnaji basho de aeru ne) Shinjiru mono iroasenai Hoshi ga hitotsu umare kawatta |-| Original = がひとつ壊れちまった そんなことに誰がしたんだ ヒトのしわざ そんなのイヤだ ディストピアにはしたくない 風が吹いてるだけと 誰かがさけんでいた 多数決であんしん、って 神話は終わったよ ドリーミンドリーミン ゼロからの原動力さ 生命潮流 ひとりひとり ここだよって 点と点の線を 地図にするんだ 瓦磯の中からマシンをつくった きみのそばへ まっすぐに旅するココロ 〈想い〉は伝わる、すばらしい装置 離れていても いつも 味方になれる 光れ光れ きみのいる場所 (以心伝心な 予感GPS) エンジン歌わせるから つれていってよ (きっと おんなじ場所であえるね) 違和感や痛みは 脱皮のタイミングかも 計算より本能は 正直だませない レスキューレスキュー サイレン鳴った レスくれて嬉しかった けして 独りきりじゃないって キズの深さより 身にしみるでしょう ひと粒の汗が 煌めいて落ちる タフでフリーダムな 荒野で生きぬく者よ 砂漠の底から 拾いあげたのは 昔 誰かが愛を誓ったリング 光れ光れ 魂のチャーチ (きみはどんなひと もっと知りたい) 信じるものだけは 色褪せない (境界線とんだ彼方であいたい) ひとつひとつ たいせつなハート 掘り下げていっても 尽きないでしょう ひとりひとり 希望の下を 掘り下げていったら つながってた オアシスだった 光れ光れ きみのいる場所 (以心伝心な 予感GPS) エンジン歌わせるから つれていってよ (きっと おんなじ場所であえるね) 信じるもの 色褪せない 星がひとつ 生まれかわった Song Appearances *'TV' :2013.05.11 Music Dragon :2013.06.22 Mezamashi Douyobi *'Live Concerts' Trivia *Dystopia is a society that is in some important way undesirable or frightening. Dystopias are often characterized by dehumanization, totalitarian governments, environmental disaster, or other characteristics associated with a cataclysmic decline in society. The setting of dystopia often appears in the media depicting future and science fiction, which fit to the theme of the album. *This is the first song that has been featured as a theme song for morning news program. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z